Amusement game devices, such as pinball machines, redemption games, etc. of the commercial, e.g., revenue generating, and non-commercial, e.g., home entertainment, type are well known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,059 and U.S. Published Application No. 2010/0072699 illustrate and describe amusement game devices of the type having a cabinet which houses a playfield.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,059 describes a pinball game provided with a control system which enables a game player to choose between a novice mode of play and a normal mode of play. Specifically, in novice mode, game play proceeds for a predetermined time, regardless of the number of game balls played and selected game features, such as the tilt sensor, may be disabled. In use, the player has the option to choose between modes of play and to learn the game at his or her own pace.
U.S. Published Application No. 2010/0072699 shows a self-adjusting-difficulty feature for a pinball machine. Specifically, the difficulty of play, the chance of a ball draining and staying on the playfield, is adjusted through moving active features such as posts to different positions on the playfield. In use, the method enables operators to set a desired game playtime.
While the ball saving mechanisms, such as described above, generally work for their intended purpose, there is an identifiable desire for improvements to seamlessly improve the game experience for a variety of player skill levels. For instance, the present invention provides for a ball save assembly that provides for a controlled experience in which a ball is played for some minimum amount of time to ensure the player's session is not a negative experience for being unduly short.